Lelouch Must Die
by YGP
Summary: Sort of a parody of John Tucker Must Die. Lelouch is in trouble with three ladies in his life.
1. Lelouch and His Three Problems

_One of my first Code Geass stories. I wanted to see how this story would compare to my other one but mostly because I didn't know which one to put out first._

_**Note: **Forget some of the things you know about Code Geass like who's enemies and just think of them of people that go to school._

**Chapter 1: Lelouch and His Three Problems:**

Things happened as usual. Milly had called another meeting for the student council and as members especially Lelouch being vice president, he knew he couldn't get out of it. As soon as classes were over, he headed over to the student council room. He looked surprised as he didn't think he was going to be early but there were all ready some people there.

Milly was being talking to Rivalz about ideas for student council but he could see Rivalz was looking at her more than listening. Even with being engaged, everyone could tell he still had a crush on her. Nina was sitting in a chair as kept looking around, mostly looking toward the door.

On the other side of the table from her, Shirley was sitting in the chair waving her hand toward Lelouch. She always was on time for a meeting and never seemed to miss one. Lelouch waved to her a little until a he felt himself being pushed forward.

The fierily red head known as Kallen had bumped her shoulder into his which she liked doing for some reason. He tried not to get on her bad side because he was afraid she would kill him. She sat down in one of the chairs while giving a cold look to Lelouch. He felt a chill go down his spine and avoid looking in her eyes.

His eyes looked toward the door and seen C.C. walk in. She flung her hair back and kept her eyes on Lelouch as she walked passed him. She was more of the silent type toward the others.

"We're here!" Euphemia cheered. She walked in as Suzaku walked in behind her.

"Euphemia!" Nina said with excitement in her voice. She went over to her and grabbed her hand. No one in the council questioned why Nina was always excited to see Euphemia. Nina sat beside Euphemia and Suzaku sat in front of Euphemia. He looked at her, smiling. Everyone in the council knows that he has a crush on her by the way he always looked and smiled at her and how he would sometimes walk with her after class.

"All right! I call this meeting to order to talk about the up coming dance hosted by the student council. It's going to be in a few weeks so we need to start deciding who does what and Lelouch are you listening to me?!"

Lelouch leaned more on his hand bored as he yawned. "I hear you."

"You are going up on stage with me before the dance starts. If anyone has any questions then asked me or Lelouch if he's up to it."

"Yes madam president." Lelouch moaned.

Shirley smiled. "Cheer up Lelouch."

"It's not like you do much anyway." Lelouch glanced at Kallen about the remark.

"I think Lelouch is doing a good job." Lelouch looked at C.C and wondered how she says anything without any emotion even when she's trying to be nice.

"Okay. Meeting adjourned." It was over when Milly slammed her gavel. When they heard it, everyone stood up except Lelouch.

"_What was the point of this meeting again?" _He stood up and Shirley grabbed his hand with a blush on her face. The way she looked up smiling at him started to make him nervous.

"Lelouch? You mind if I talk to you somewhere alone?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Um? Sure? I guess."

They walked out as C.C and Kallen watched.

"Euphie? You mind if I talk to you alone too?" Suzaku asked nervously.

"Sure Suzaku." Euphemia managed to get her hand loose from Nina somehow and walked outside with Suzaku.

Shirley and Lelouch walked into the stock room for the music instruments alone. She held both her hands into his which he was wondering why?

"Shirley?"

"I was wondering if you were going with anyone to the dance?" she asked quickly.

"Um? I don't really have anyone."

"Good. Then would you like to go the dance with me?"

"Huh? I guess?" She let go of Lelouch and sighed.

"That was easy. In that case, how about we make it official? Maybe we should be together?"

"What?!" he yelled surprisingly.

"Lelouch! I'm glad you agree!" She stood up on her toes as she held onto his arms and kissed him. "See you later Lelouch!" As she ran out, he stood there, not sure of what just happened.

After a few minutes of trying to figure out what's going on, Lelouch walked out into the hall and Suzaku ran to him. He bent over breathing hard. "I couldn't do it Lelouch."

"You mean asking Euphie to the dance? Suzaku. You been trying this for almost a week now but you just end up asking her a weird question. What was it today?"

Suzaku's finger rose toward his lips as he looked up. "Um? Why do you think we have more than thirty flavors of ice cream?"

Lelouch sighed. He kept wondering why Suzaku couldn't just ask her out. It wasn't that hard.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm not sure what happened but I think Shirley thinks I'm her boyfriend now."

"Oh."

"LELOUCH!"

Lelouch eyes widened as he felt his skin crawl. He knew whose voice that was. Kallen. "Lelouch! I wanna talk to you!"

"Okay Lelouch. Good luck. I think I'll go talk to Euphie again." He ran off, not wanting to see what happened to Lelouch next. Lelouch turned around and seen Kallen standing with her arms crossed. After the usually Kallen stare down she said "Follow me." They went back into the same room Lelouch was just in.

"Lelouch. Do you have a date for the dance?"

"Well I-."

"Because I wanna to go with you."

"Huh? I thought you hated me. You even told me one time if I told about that incident in the shower you would kill me and bury my body under the school."

"Lelouch. That was a long time ago. Anyway. What do you say?"

Lelouch couldn't say much because he was afraid of how she would react if he said no. "Oh. I get it."

Lelouch stood still as he was afraid to move. "You're nervous about going with me because you like me but you can't tell me."

"Huh?" Lelouch couldn't help but think where did she get this crazy idea from?

"It's okay Lelouch. I'm glad I know now." She walked over and put her hand behind his head, pulling him into a kiss. Lelouch couldn't move or think.

"Okay? Glad we got that settled. Maybe we can go shopping before the dance. You know."

She walked out and Lelouch's body fell in a chair. Now he has two crazy girls after him. _"Could it get any worse?" _

Lelouch walked out after he stopped worrying a little and Suzaku ran to him again. "Did you do it?"

"No." Suzaku sighed. "I asked her how I looked in these pants. I think I'm starting to get there because she didn't say anything bad about them. What did Kallen want? I see you're still alive."

"She thinks-." Lelouch stopped as he seen C.C walking toward him. He wanted to run away but she grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the room. The door had slammed behind her.

Suzaku scratched the back of his head. "All right then. I'll try asking Euphie again."

"So? Are you really going to show up at the dance?" Lelouch knew he had to make it clear he didn't want anyone else going with him.

"Yes."

"Good. Then you can go with me."

"What?!"

"While you're at it, you can stop hiding your feelings for me and just be my boyfriend." Lelouch's mouth dropped. He didn't expect C.C to be this straight forward. She leaned in and kissed him.

Sukazu walked back to the door and C.C came out. She walked down the hall as he watched until Lelouch leaned out the door breathing hard. His hands were holding onto both sides of the doorway. His jacket was ruffled and messed up as his eyes were wide.

"So? I didn't ask her this time and-."

Lelouch grabbed Suzaku's jacket and pulled him inside. Lelouch locked the door so that nothing else happens or if they decided to come back for more.

"What happened to you?"

"These girls…are crazy!" Lelouch was trying hard to catch his breath but C.C took most of it. "If anymore come in and ask me to the dance, kill me."

"It can't be that bad."

"Oh yeah! Try having three girls you have to take to the dance!"

"At least you have one."

Lelouch growled. This had to be over before Suzaku drove him crazy. He grabbed Suzaku by the collar and dragged him through out the hall.

A door slammed open and Euphemia looked back. "Hello again Suzaku. Lelouch."

"Ask her!" He pushed Suzaku forward, frustrated.

"Um?" Suzaku looked back at Lelouch and seen an annoyed, angry look on his face. "Um? Euphie? Would you like to go out with me?"

Her eyes lit brightly as she smiled. "Why yes."

"I thought you were going to ask her to the dance?!"

"That's apart of it too."

Lelouch rolled his eyes and looked behind him. The three girls that were haunting him walked by the door. They waved at him and waved back nervously. _"I'm dead." _

Lelouch turned back to the others. "SUZAKU!"

Suzaku was playing around Euphemia's ear and neck as she giggled. "You didn't waste any time did you?" Lelouch asked.

He walked out, making sure the coast was clear. Hopefully, he could go home where he hoped they won't find him. Maybe it was all going to go away by tomorrow. Yeah. As if that was going to happen.

_To be continued..._


	2. The Plan For Lelouch

_It's been a while. Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter. Just a little note: My profile page has a new section known as YGP Updates. I'm telling about all the new stories that I have planned coming __out if anyone interested. Also news about old stories returning and stories that about to be finished. Feel free to check it out._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 2: The Plan For Lelouch:**

The girls had gym 3rd period and out of all the sports, today was their day to play volleyball. Suzaku was sitting on the far end of the bleachers, keeping his eye on Euphemia. She waved at him and he waved back.

Lelouch walked in feeling okay since he didn't see Shirley, Kallen, or C.C. He sat beside Suzaku and looked over toward the court. On one side, he seen Kallen, C.C., and Shirley all on one team. He was ready to move but they saw him. They waved and he waved back slowly.

"Why did you tell me to come in here again?" Lelouch muttered.

"I wanted to see Euphie."

"Shouldn't we be in class right now?"

They looked at each other. "Nah." The coach blew the whistle and one of the girls from the other side spiked the ball. Euphemia kept her eyes on Suzaku sending hand signals of love. It ended quickly when the force of the ball hit Euphemia in the forehead causing her to fall to the floor.

Suzaku stood up worried and Shirley, C.C, and Kallen came over her.

"Is she okay?!" Suzaku yelled.

"I think she is." Shirley replied.

"I think she's knocked out." Kallen said.

"Yes. Definitely knocked out." C.C. followed up saying.

"I'm okay. Not really. No I'm not." Euphemia moaned.

Suzaku sighed with relief. "Good. She's okay."

"Can we leave now?!" Lelouch asked.

"Okay."

Suzaku and Lelouch walked out into the hall and into the student council room. Lelouch heard his phone ring and he answered it.

"_Hi Lelouch!" _

"Shirley?!"

They heard the student council's phone rung and he picked it up. _"Lelouch."_

"C.C?!"

Suzaku heard his phone ring and he answered it. "Lelouch. It's for you."

"Kallen?!"

The girls were calling from the gym since they stopped playing.

"_I tried to call you but the student council phone and your phone were busy."_ Shirley said.

Lelouch sighed as he held up three phone as close to his ear as possible. "Listen you guys."

"_Guys?" _C.C asked.

"_Hey! Is Suzaku there? OW!" _Euphemia asked. There was the sound of her getting hit with another ball again.

"Euphie!" Suzaku yelled in to the phone and Lelouch's ear.

"_It's okay. She just got hit with another ball again." _Shirley said.

"Is she all right?" Suzaku asked worriedly.

"_I think she's okay."_ Shirley replied.

"_I think she's dead."_ Kallen said.

"_Yeah. She's dead or knocked out again."_ C.C agreed.

"Oh good. She's okay." Suzaku said with relief.

"_I think she's bleeding!" _They heard a girl yell through the phone.

"Anyway. I'll talk to you later." Lelouch said.

Together the girls said goodbye and hung their phones up at the same time. They looked at each other and then went over to Euphemia. She moaned.

"I can't wait! Lelouch is going to take me to the dance!" Shirley squealed.

"Hey! He's taken me!" Kallen yelled.

"I think you're mistaken. Lelouch is taken me. Were you talking to Lelouch just now?" C.C asked.

"Yeah. I'm dating Lelouch!" Kallen replied.

"No I am." C.C said.

"No I am." Shirley said.

Euphemia opened her eyes a little. The talking and yelling was making her pounding head pain even worse. "It's obvious he's taking all three of you to the dance." she whispered. The girls stomped off mad and yelling and Euphemia closed her eyes. "Help me." she moaned.

After yelling for a while and getting tired of it, the girls sat in the student council room, giving each other evil stares. Euphemia walked in with a bandage around her head and an icepack to her head. Their cold stares turned to Euphemia. "Um? Have any of you seen Suzaku?"

The girls remained silent and Euphemia sighed. She didn't want to get involve in what was going on between them and Lelouch. She turned around toward the door.

"Euphie! Sit down!" Kallen yelled.

She sat down. "Listen. I know you all are mad at Lelouch but there has to be an explanation." Euphemia tried to come at Lelouch's defense.

"Yeah. He thought he could pull us all along." Kallen said.

"But that's not like Lulu." Shirley said.

"I think we need a way to get back at him." C.C suggested.

Shirley looked down. "I don't know."

Euphemia looked nervous saying "You know. Maybe it's not such a good idea."

"I got it. Lelouch needs a taste of his own medicine. We'll break his heart like he broke ours."

Euphemia put her hand to her head. The plan was getting worse by the second.

"I got it! Euphie! We'll use you since Lelouch hasn't tried you yet."

"What?! I can't do that! Suzaku-"

"Good idea! Sukazu would just tell Lelouch so we have to keep it to ourselves. Is everyone in?"

"I'm in." C.C said.

"Come on Shirley."

"All right."

"Then it's settled. Euphie will break Lelouch heart and get our revenge." Kallen stated.

Euphemia's head dropped on the table despite the pain she was in. Besides being the pawn in Kallen's plan, she would have to date Lelouch. Her own brother that no one knows about.

_To be Continued..._


	3. A Dance Partner For Lelouch

_Hello! YGP again with another update for the story. Thanks for sending in the reviews and adding this story. Don't forget to check out my updates if you want to see any other Code Geass stories coming up._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: A Dance Partner For Lelouch:**

"So let me get this straight. C.C, Kallen, and Shirley came up with a plan to try and use you to get to me. From there, you could get close to me and break my heart?"

Euphemia nodded. Lelouch held his hand to his head laughing with his eyes closed. His arm wrapped around his stomach as he leaned toward the wall. He couldn't control his laughter. She was confused but she didn't need him laughing at what she just got dragged in. "There's no way... I would go for you! You're my... half-sister!" Lelouch said in between laughs.

Euphemia baled her fists at her side. "Don't you think I know that but they won't stop until they find some way to get back at you!"

"Okay. Okay. So what do you want me to do? Do you want everyone to know we're brother and sister or let you date me?" he asked.

Euphemia sighed as she put her hand to her head and closed her eyes. She was starting to think he was enjoying this. "Lelouch. Just help me get out of this."

"I say let's do it."

"WHAT?!"

"If they wanna try to play a trick on me, then why don't we switch it around?"

"Lelouch?! This is crazy! Why would you-?!"

The conversation was soon interrupted when Kallen, C.C. and Shirley walked into the room. Kallen couldn't help but smile. It seems that Euphemia was starting with the plan all ready.

"Oh Lelouch. I see you're talking with Euphie." C.C. said.

Lelouch put his arm around Euphemia's shoulder, pulling her closer. "Yeah. Well, I have some bad news. It looks like I can't take any of you to the dance since I promised Euphie."

Kallen, C.C., and Shirley's eyes widened as they realized they just got dumped. Not just as dates but as girlfriends. It was one of the things Lelouch was implying. Euphemia sighed with her eyes closed. She wanted to stop this crazy plan and say something but suddenly she was pulled out of the room by the girls. Lelouch couldn't help but smile.

The girls dragged Euphemia into the student council room. They put her down in a chair and sat in chairs nearby.

"What do you think you're doing Euphie?!" Kallen asked.

Euphemia looked surprised.

"You just accepted going to the dance with Lelouch!"

"Actually-." Euphemia started to say but Kallen interrupted her.

"Lelouch just dumped all of us. Now we have to get him back and we got him right where we want him. Euphemia. Tell Lelouch you don't want to go to the dance with him and that if he wants to go with you, he has to make you interested. When Lelouch starts trying, we get him and then it's hasta la vista mother-."

"Kallen!" Shirley yelled.

C.C sat back in her chair, looking at them.

"After Euphie turns him down, we need to find a way so she can get his attention. What do we know about Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

Shirley put her finger under her chin as she started to think. "Well. He's always cutting class, he likes playing chess and read, and he likes girls that are on top."

Everyone gave her a surprised look, wondering how she knew that. "What? I meant at the top of the student council."

"Shirley? You don't do any of those." Kallen stated.

"Oh! Right."

"Lelouch likes to be in control and challenged." C.C. added. "And he does like girls on top."

Euphemia looked at her. She wasn't sure she wanted to know how she knew that.

"So Euphie. That's all you have to do." Kallen told her.

Euphemia stood up, upset. "Enough! This needs to end now!"

"You're right. We need to change Euphie's clothes." The girls agreed with Kallen. Euphemia put her head down as she wasn't sure how she was about to get out of this.

After planning, Kallen and the others dragged Euphemia back into the hall where Lelouch was. They pushed her forward in front of them. They stood inside the doorway of a room, watching. She walked to Lelouch wondering why she was doing this. "Lelouch. I'm not going to the dance with you."

Lelouch was surprised by the change of plans. Euphemia looked back and seen them waving their hands for her to continued. "If you really want to go to the dance with me, then you have to show it!"

"What?!"

Euphemia shook her head. "I don't know. They came up with this silly plan so you would start begging for my attention and for me to go to the dance with you." she whispered.

Euphemia looked down but then Lelouch took her hand. "Euphie please! I really want to go to the dance with you!"

Kallen and the others smiled but Euphemia looked surprised. "What are you doing?!" she whispered loudly but Lelouch pinched her hand. She closed her eye in pain. She knew Lelouch wanted to go through with his own plan. She sighed. "You'll just have to prove it." Euphemia walked away. She walked into the room where the girls were cheering. Euphemia closed her eyes. She didn't know how it was going to turn out but she knew that no good could come out of it.

_

* * *

_

How far will this plan go? I guess you'll have to read the next few chapters to find out. To be continued...


	4. Euphemia's Bad Day

_Hey guys! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter and I hope that you are enjoying the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 4: Euphemia's Bad Day:**

Euphemia returned to school the next day even though she didn't want to. The two plans were still going on that she didn't want to be apart of. She thought maybe if she avoided seeing either of them, she could get away today but she knew that was close to impossible. Euphemia looked up to see Kallen, C.C., and Shirley coming toward her. Euphemia started to panic a little and she rushed into the student council room.

Inside, Suzaku turned around as he was standing at a table. Suzaku was surprised as Euphemia closed the door behind her quick.

"Hey."

"Suzaku!" She was surprised to run into him. "Whatever you do, do not let anyone know I'm here!"

"Okay." He smiled. "I'm happy to see you Euphie."

She smiled back. Things didn't seem so bad after he said that. They leaned in toward each other and kissed. Nothing had seemed to bother her.

Kallen, C.C, and Shirley came into the room where they saw Euphemia come in. Kallen pulled Euphemia away from Suzaku. "What are you doing?! No kissing Suzaku!"

Before she knew, she was taken out of the room. Suzaku stood in there, confused.

Kallen and the others rushed Euphemia toward the front door of the school. "What are you still doing here? Lelouch is outside about to cut class. Go with him."

They pushed her out of the door. Lelouch turned around along with Rivalz. Euphemia was trying to hold to her balance but she ended up falling into the bushes on the side of the stairs in front of the school. Both of the boys looked over stunned and wondered what was going on. It wasn't hard for Lelouch to figure out.

"Um? I think I'll be going without you this time Rivalz."

Rivalz just shrugged and walked into school after parking his motorbike. Lelouch helped Euphemia out of the bushes. He started to get the leaves out of her hair as she was spitting out leaves.

"Let me guess. Kallen and the others told you to follow me out here so you could try and impress me."

She nodded. He put his arm around her shoulders. "Come on. This might be a change from Rivalz."

"But-."

Before she could say anything, Lelouch had walked off with her. Soon they were off of school grounds. They walked into the Britannian city where there were a lot of stores around. Euphemia was amazed as she looked around. Places weren't crowded early in the morning. "Wow!"

"Yeah. There are usually no people here. You can go shopping now if you want and we can hide the stuff in the student council room."

Euphemia smiled. Maybe this was a way that she and Lelouch could bond.

Lelouch put his hand to his face laughing. Euphemia looked puzzled at his sudden reaction. "I wonder what Kallen and the others were thinking of this time! They're really going through with this!"

She could tell Lelouch was still thinking about the plan so now there was no use for bonding. They continued walking around until first and second period was over. Euphemia returned back to class, knowing that Kallen and the others were waiting to hear what happen. She went into the girls' locker room and ran into them.

"So? How did the date go with Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

Euphemia's eyes opened a little. She didn't want to consider it a date especially with her own brother. "It went okay." She changed into her gym shirt and shorts. Kallen, C.C., and Shirley looked over at her, surprised.

"What?"

"Those clothes aren't going to work. You're trying to get Lelouch's attention." C.C. told her.

They went over to Euphemia. Her shorts were pulled up to her navel and they changed her shirt into a tighter one they found in her locker. "Do I really have to wear this?"

"Yes!" the three of them shouted together.

Euphemia was pushed out into the gym. Today in class was another volleyball day. Girls in the class stood at each side of the net. Kallen and the others placed Euphemia on the opposite side of them so that her back would be turned to people sitting at the bleachers. It was apart of their plan to get Lelouch's attention.

Lelouch and Suzaku walked in. Lelouch came in because he found a note sent to him saying to come to the gym and it was signed by Euphemia but he knew it was another setup by Kallen, C.C., and Shirley. Suzaku just followed him because he wanted to see Euphemia. They sat down on the bench, looking toward the girls.

"So who sent you the note Lelouch? Was it Kallen, Shirley, or C.C.?"

Lelouch didn't answer. He was just upset being there.

"Whoa." Lelouch heard Suzaku whisper.

"What?"

A little red came in Suzaku's cheeks. Lelouch noticed him starting to smile more. "Look at Euphie."

Lelouch looked over. Euphemia turned around and waved over at them smiling. They waved back. Lelouch could tell that Euphemia looked different from the clothes she was wearing Her clothes were different from the other girls on the team and tighter. He wanted to turn away but he knew Kallen and the others were watching.

Some other guys across the gym were smiling as they were looking at Euphemia. Suzaku noticed the way they were looking at her and started to get upset. "Hey! Do you mind putting your eyes back in your head?!"

The three guys looked over and started to get upset as well.

"Get out of here."

"Who are you to tell us what to look at?"

Lelouch looked over to see Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. looking over, waiting to see what he was going to do next. There was no choice but to play along. He stood up.

"Yes! Who do you think you are? Euphemia does not deserve to be looked at that way and have you thinking those kind of thoughts about her."

Euphemia smiled. She thought that Lelouch was sticking up for her because he wanted to and that they were finally getting closer but then she looked over to see Kallen snickering and Shirley smiling a lot. C.C. stood with them smiling a little.

Euphemia sighed. She should've known Lelouch was just acting for Kallen and the others. The girls continued playing volleyball until class was over. Euphemia knew she would have to survive the rest of the day along with the meeting Milly called. The day had gone by okay until she came into the student council room after school.

Kallen, C.C. and Shirley were on the other side of the table staring at Lelouch in front of them. Their arms were crossed against their chest, not blinking once. As if someone was waiting for someone else to make the first move.

Euphemia sighed and sat down in her chair beside Suzaku. Her hand pressed against her forehead as if she could feel a headache coming on.

Suzaku smiled as he looked over at her. "Hey Euphie."

"Hey Suzaku."

Nina flew on the other side of her. "Hi Euphie!"

"Hey…Nina." Euphemia said nervously. She wondered why Nina was always so happy to see her.

Milly smiled as she banged her gavel. "All right! I call this meeting to order!"

Lelouch and the girls continued to glare at each other but they were listening at the same time.

"Now in honor of the dance we're holding, we're going to have a little beach party."

Everything turned to her surprised. Even Lelouch and the girls broke out of their stare down.

"Beach party?" Lelouch asked.

"Yeah. The whole school is invited. It'll be going on mostly at night. I'm going to need help setting up."

Suddenly, Kallen smiled as an idea came to mind. Lelouch could see her smiling out of the corner of his eye. Euphemia looked back and seen her smiling as well. The only thing it could mean is trouble.

"Okay everyone. That was the big announcement I had. Don't forget! We still have to set up for the dance." Milly banged the gravel again to show the meeting had come to a close.

Nina looked over toward Euphemia. "That should be fun."

Lelouch looked over to see that Kallen was up to no good.

"Yeah. It should be fun. Right Lelouch?"

"Yeah." he responded.

Euphemia put her hand to her face. She knew something was going to happen.

"Come on guys. Let's just go ahead and start setting up for the party okay? We got a lot to do." Rivalz said.

Everyone got up from the table.

Never once did the girls remove their eyes from Lelouch. It was obvious that they were coming up with a new plan and it was going to happen tomorrow night.

_

* * *

_

Things are going to get interesting. Let me know if you like and I'll update as soon as I can


	5. The Next Get Lelouch Plan

_Hey everyone and happy new year. Here's the a new chapter for the new year. Sorry that it took a long time to update but I hope that you'll like it._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: The Next "Get Lelouch" Plan:**

Lelouch, Milly, and the others went and started working outside for the beach party. Euphemia looked around to make sure the no one else was looking and slipped away into an alley between two buildings. She needed to get away from Lelouch and the girls.

Suzaku walked by and noticed her hiding between two buildings in the shade. "Euphie?" he said in a surprised tone. He dropped the box he was carrying and decided to spend time with her for a little. Students that Milly pulled into helping that were walking around were walking by them.

"So? Why don't you want to go out and help Euphie?" Suzaku asked curious.

Her head tilted down as she looked toward the ground. She wanted to tell him about what was going on but then decided not to. She let out loud sigh. "I just needed a break Suzaku."

Suzaku arched his eyebrow. "From working?"

She looked over at him, a little sad. She wished that the plans between Lelouch, Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. were over. "I guess you can say that."

Suzaku messed with the tips of his fingers a little as he looked down at them. "So Euphie? I'm going to see you at the beach party right?"

She thought about it. It would be a disaster if Lelouch, Kallen, C.C, and Shirley showed up and reveal what was going on to Suzaku. There was no telling what he would do.

Suzaku put his hands together in front of him as his eyes grew big. "Euphie? Please say that you'll come. We haven't been alone ever since I asked you to the dance."

"I know." she moaned as she closed her eyes. She wanted to spent time with him too but with this silly plan going on, it was nearly impossible. Still, she was going to find a way to make it work. "Okay Suzaku. I have an idea. Just in case you don't see me there or if we get separated, we'll meet up in my room in the school."

Suzaku nodded, smiling more.

"Hopefully I can be there." she muttered as she looked toward the side. Her arms were crossed, upset. She continued thinking about Lelouch and the others.

"What?" Suzaku asked. He didn't hear what she had said.

"Nothing." Euphie responded.

Kallen, C.C., and Shirley walked by and looked over. They came over and found them in the alley.

"Euphie?!" Kallen called out. She pulled Euphemia out of the alley which Suzaku was surprised. They walked off with Euphemia as they were still carrying stuff for the party.

They pulled her where there was no one standing in the schoolyard. "What do you think you're doing with Suzaku? If Lelouch found you with him, it would ruin everything." Euphemia tried to say something but Kallen interrupted her. "Anyway. We have a new plan to get Lelouch for the beach party tomorrow night."

Lelouch was walking by when he looked over and seen Euphemia being taken away by Kallen and the others. His eyebrow arched in suspicion. Suzaku came over to him and put a box near Lelouch's foot. "Girls are werid."

"Yeah." Lelouch agreed. He wasn't really paying attention to Suzaku but wondering what Kallen and the others were up to. "I mean I was talking to Euphie but then Kallen, C.C, and Shirley came over and took her."

Lelouch turned to him surprised. "What?! Did you hear what they said?!"

Suzaku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. They took her away before I could hear anything."

Lelouch growled a little. He had to figure out what they were going to do next and it was going to be hard to get to Euphemia now. Suzaku noticed the upset look on Lelouch's face. "What's wrong Lelouch?"

Lelouch had calmed down and turned to Suzaku. "Um? Nothing."

Suzaku sighed as he closed his eyes. "Euphie's been acting a little weird lately. I just wish I could spend more time with her."

Lelouch looked at him. He felt a little bad. Suzaku jumped a little when he felt something touch his shoulder. He looked back and seen Lelouch's hand on his shoulder. Lelouch was smiling. "Don't worry. I'm sure you will." Suzaku smiled back in response.

* * *

Night had come around the next day. Everything for the beach party was set up. Kallen, C.C. and Shirley pulled Euphemia into the student council room. "Okay. You've been pulling me everywhere. I want to know what's going on."

Kallen smiled. "Tonight. We are definitely going to get Lelouch."

"Yes. You are going to give Lelouch the embarrassment of his life." C.C. added.

Euphemia looked nervous since there was no telling what they were going to make her do.

Shirley looked worried as she looked back and forth at them. "Are you sure about this?! I mean we should call off this plan about getting back at Lulu!"

Kallen turned to her, upset. "We are not giving up on getting back at Lelouch! Now Euphie." Kallen held up a red pair of underwear.

Euphemia's eyes widened in surprise. So did Shirley and even C.C. was a little surprised.

"Is that…?" Euphie began to ask. The word in her mind didn't want to come out.

Kallen smiled. "Yes. Tonight you are going to get Lelouch by getting him to wear this. Then we're going to get pictures of it."

"Then what are you going to do with it?" Euphemia asked curious.

Kallen smirked as she put one hand on her side. "There's no need for you to worry about that now. Just get Lelouch to wear this okay?"

Euphemia took the red pair of underwear, nervously. The plan was getting worse. "Okay? I guess." Quickly, she paced out of the room. She really didn't want to see her brother in anything like that. Besides, she wanted to focus on Suzaku tonight. The only person in her life right now that wasn't crazy.

C.C. and Shirley came closer to Kallen. "Are you sure about getting him to wear a thong?" Shirley asked.

Kallen laughed a little at the thought.

* * *

Euphemia went outside to see if she could find Suzaku. There were a lot of students from the school around. Along the ground was some sand that was imported that covered the ground. There were lamps lit around and a big pool for the ocean. Euphemia looked around from where she was standing but didn't see any sign of Suzaku.

Nearby, Nina came over to her very happy to see her. "Hey Euphemia."

"Um? Hey Nina. Have you seen Suzaku?" Euphemia asked anxiously.

Nina shook her head. "No."

Suddenly, Lelouch came over and got in between them. "Mind if I cut in and talk to Euphie?"

Nina was a little disappointed since she couldn't spend even a minute with her. "Yeah." she moaned. She walked off.

"Lelouch. I can't be seen here with you. What if Kallen and the others see?"

Lelouch looked serious. "Tell me what they're up to this time."

She put her head down as she growled a little bit. "Only if you tell me where Suzaku is!"

"Okay. I have him meet up with you."

"Well…" She was about to show him the underwear she had in her hand but Kallen and the others came over. Kallen couldn't help but smile when she saw Lelouch. "Hey Lelouch."

Lelouch smiled as he couldn't wait to hear what they were up to next. "Hello ladies and what trouble are you getting little Euphie into this time?" Lelouch pulled his sister close to him.

Kallen and Shirley looked nervous as C.C. had the same serious look on her face.

"Nothing Lelouch. Why?" Shirley asked nervously as she put her hands behind her.

"No reason. I just thought that's what you came over here for right?"

The girls started saying oh yeah. They started to get more nervous as they thought Lelouch was on to their plan. He held one of his fingers up. "I just need to talk to her for just one minute."

Kallen and the others grabbed Euphemia by her arm and pulled her away. "Sorry! We need her more!" Kallen yelled out.

Lelouch was surprised as they ran away with Euphemia. There were definitely up to something. The girls took Euphemia near a dark corner where no one was around. "Did you tell Lelouch?! Does he know something?!" Kallen asked frantically.

Euphemia started stuttering. She wasn't sure if she should tell that Lelouch knew or not but then she thought this would be over if she did. She was about to say something but then Kallen interrupted. "Maybe he doesn't. Now here's the next part of the plan. Euphie. Ask Lelouch to meet you in your room of the student council room."

Euphemia put her hand to her chest. "My room? Why my room?"

Kallen smiled. "Because that's where we're going to get the pictures of him in the underwear."

"What are you going to do with the pictures?" Euphemia asked.

Kallen winked. "Don't worry about that now. Just know that Lelouch won't know what hit him."

Euphemia sighed with her eyes closed. She would be glad when this plan was over.

"Now. We still need to get Lelouch's attention. Has he tried anything yet like kissing you?" Kallen asked.

Euphemia jumped a little at the question. That was something she would never do. "Eww! No!"

C.C. stepped up in front of her. "Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Shirley went in behind her. "Yeah she has. Remember. We walked in on her kissing Suzaku."

Kallen waved her hand back and forth. "Suzaku doesn't count. We need a kiss that would blow Lelouch mind. Like what I did." She turned away from them as she was thinking about when she kissed him before this crazy plan started.

C.C. stepped in front of Kallen, serious. "I think you're mistaken. Lelouch liked the kiss I've given him."

Upset, Shirley went in between them. "What are you talking about?! Lelouch liked the one I gave him!"

Euphemia rolled her eyes. Hopefully, the argument could go on for a while and she could get away. Instead of arguing, they turned their attention back to Euphemia.

"Well. We're going to teach you how to give the perfect kiss." Kallen said.

Euphemia stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Well. Not us per say. Follow us." Kallen told her.

Euphemia followed them and went where a car was parked outside of the school. Euphemia wasn't sure why they took her there but she was ready to go back to the party. "We figured since we needed to get Lelouch's attention, then you were going to need practice." C.C. said.

Euphemia waved her hands. "No. This has gone far enough. You guys shouldn't be focus on getting Lelouch tonight. You should be enjoying the party and that's what I'm going to do. Bye!"

Kallen and the others were surprised. Never had Euphemia spoke to them in that way since the plan started. Euphemia was about to leave but Kallen and the others grabbed her arm and pulled her back. C.C. opened the car door and they put Euphemia near it.

"Euphie! This is all so Lelouch won't hurt anyone again."

"Kallen! Lelouch ended up with three dates because the three of you wouldn't take no for an answer! Suzaku told me what happened! You pulled him into a closet and asked him to dance before you asked him to be your boyfriend! You didn't even ask!"

Shirley pouted a little as she crossed her arms. "I asked first so he was supposed to go with me!"

"Everyone knows Lelouch wanted to go with me. He just told you yes because he didn't want to hurt your feelings." Kallen said.

C.C. looked over at her with her arms crossed. "Speak for yourself. At least she didn't scare him." she mumbled.

Kallen turned to C.C. upset. "What?!"

Shirley then had found the courage to finally say something. "You do to scare Lelouch and C.C. You just pull him in without even asking. If anything, Lelouch should be going with me because at least I asked first and he told me yes!"

Kallen's and C.C.'s mouth had dropped. Shirley had talked to them like that either.

In a way Euphemia was relieved because now they had someone else to deal with. She sat down on the seat with her eyes closed. Kallen and the others had got into an argument. Euphemia wondered if she crawled to the other side of the car, opened the door, and got out that way, if they would know. She was seriously considering it.

Kallen finally wanted to put the argument to rest. "Guys. Let forget that for now. We're here to focus on Lelouch. Now Euphie."

Euphemia groaned as she put her hand to her head.

"You have to give Lelouch a kiss that will definitely get his attention." Kallen told her.

Euphemia looked to the side. _"It'll definitely get his attention all right. Coming from me." _

"You just need to practice that's all and that's why we're here to help." Shirley said.

Euphemia started getting worried but was confused at the same time. "What are you going to do?" she asked curiously.

"Well. At first we couldn't find anyone else who wanted to do it at first but as luck would have it, someone happily volunteered." Kallen closed the door and waved. "Have fun Euphie."

Euphemia was still confused about what was going on. Out of nowhere, Nina had came to the front seat of the car from the back. "Hey Euphemia."

"Nina?! You're the one who volunteered to help Kallen and the others?!"

"Yeah. They said that you needed help and I'm here to help." Nervously, Nina started to lean toward her. Euphemia started to get nervous and scared as she leaned back. Nina noticed that she was as nervous as she was so she had decided to go for it. She closed her eyes tightly and moved in fast. Euphemia caught her and held her back as she was yelling for her to stop. Nina had managed to get passed her hand and went close to Euphemia's face.

Close by, Rivalz was walking when he noticed some moving in the car. Euphemia was still struggling to get Nina off of her. Finally, Nina had separated from her. Euphemia started breathing hard and was glad that it was over. They looked over and seen Rivalz with a surprise look on his face. "Whoa…I'm going to…yeah." He walked away still in shock.

While Nina was distracted, Euphemia opened the door of the car and slipped out before Nina could catch her. She walked off as fast as she could.

"Euphie! Wait!"

_

* * *

_

To be continued. Come back for the next chapter to see what happens. I'll update as soon as I can. Let me know if you like.


	6. Twisted

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the next chapter. I hope that you will like it. _

* * *

**Chapter 6: Twisted:**

Euphemia walked toward the school upset with her fists baled at her sides. Her bottom lip poked out at the thought of what happened to her. "I can't believe I'm still letting them do this to me. This has gone too far!"

She walked inside of the school away from the party. All she wanted to do was go lie down in her room and try some other way to find where Suzaku was. She stopped, placing her hand to her head as she closed her eyes. One thing she hoped was the night not getting anymore worse.

"Euphie?!" a familiar voice called to her.

She moaned and turned around, not really wanting to. Lelouch was walking toward her. She really wasn't in the mood to hear what he had to say.

Lelouch noticed the upset look she had on her face and wondered what Kallen and the others put her through this time. "Euphie? What's wrong with you?"

Euphemia started to get more upset. "This night has gone bad enough all ready. I don't need you to make it worse."

Lelouch was surprised. She hadn't really spoken to him in that way before. "Well are you okay? What happened?"

Euphemia released air from her body, calming herself down. She looked to Lelouch. "You want to know what happened?! I kissed a girl and I didn't like it. The taste of her very chapped lips. I kissed a girl because they wanted me to practice. I hope Suzaku don't mind it." As she spoke, she thought about what she went through with Nina and wondered what Suzaku would think if he ever found out. She didn't think he would be too upset.

Lelouch started to show a little remorse. "Sorry about that Euphie. This was never the way I planned. Not my intention. I didn't think Kallen and the others would get this crazy."

Euphemia sighed. "Anyway. I just want to go back to my room and not come out for a while." She turned around and started walking away.

She was about to leave but Lelouch called her back. "Wait Euphie!" It was obvious the next thing he wanted to ask. "Why did Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. make you do that? What are they up to this time?"

She sighed again and turned around. "You could've at least made sure I was okay first. If I tell you, will you leave me alone please?" she asked nicely.

"Yes." Lelouch replied. He really wanted to know what they were up to.

"Well. I was supposed to send an invitation for you to come to my room tonight." She told him. "Then, I was supposed to get you to wear some red kind of underwear so that the girls could take pictures of you and embarrass you."

Lelouch was surprised. He didn't think the girls would go this far. "Okay Euphie. You can go lie down now."

"Lelouch. You're a smart man. Why didn't you figure it out on your own and why do you need me to tell you?" she asked curiously.

"Because it's easier that way." he responded. He sighed as he put his hand to his head. He looked toward the ground. "It's hard to understand a mind of a woman sometimes especially when there are three out for you for revenge." Lelouch turned around and started walking toward the door so he could join the party. He was going to honor his agreement to leave Euphemia alone like she wanted.

Euphemia shook her head and started walking up the stairs. Then, Lelouch stopped and looked back. He felt a little bad for what she went through. "Euphie… I saw Suzaku."

At first, Euphemia just wanted to give him an evil glare but once she heard Suzaku's name, it had caught her attention. All of her anger had left from her then.

"He was looking for you. I'll tell him where you are." he said.

Lelouch walked out of the door before she could say something. She smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad. Not for that moment. She walked in the hallway toward her room and was about to turn the knob but someone had called her back.

"Euphie! Wait!" Shirley shouted out.

Kallen, C.C. and Shirley rushed over to her, glad they had caught her.

Shirley had looked worried. "We were looking for you and we heard that you ran in here."

Before she could say anything, they pulled her into her room and closed it behind her. They made Euphemia sit on the bed. The three of them surrounded her. Euphemia started to get upset that she couldn't get away.

"Euphie?! What happened?! When we went to Nina, she told us that you ran away." Kallen said. Before Euphemia could complain, Kallen interrupted her. "It's okay. Anyway, it's time to send Lelouch the message. We told him to be in his room so that you could tell him something special. We all ready left the surprise for him."

Euphemia put her head down sighing. "I'll be glad when this is over." she said out loud.

Kallen and Shirley helped to set up the computer with the web cam as Euphemia and C.C. were standing by watching. They managed to get the camera online. Now all they had to do was wait for Lelouch to accept their request to be viewed.

Lelouch walked into his room toward his bed. There he could see a little red pile on the sheets. He picked up to see what it was. It was the red underwear that Kallen and the others had there waiting for him. Afterwards, he looked over to see a message flashing slowly on his computer. He walked over to it and answered. Once the girls saw that Lelouch was on, they quickly flew from the screen to make sure that they weren't seen. Euphemia was sitting in front of him at her desk.

Lelouch looked surprised. He figured that it had to be apart of their plan.

Euphemia started first. "Um…hi Lelouch."

"Euphie. What's going on?" he asked. He was trying to figure out if Kallen and the others were there.

Euphemia smiled nervously. She looked over at Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. They were whispering loudly, urging her to go on. Little did they know Lelouch could hear what they were saying. Euphemia turned her attention back to Lelouch. "So? Did you see the present I sent you?"

Lelouch held up in front of the computer so that she could see, arching his eyebrow. "This?"

Euphemia pressed down on her teeth. She really didn't want to have that kind of image of Lelouch in her head. "Yes…that's it." She looked over again to see Kallen and the others waving their hands for her to keep going. Euphemia turned her attention back to Lelouch. She smiled as much as she could despite her thoughts yelling in her mind about her stopping. "I want you to wear them."

Lelouch's eyes lowered. He looked upset. There was no way he was going to.

Euphemia gave an innocent look with a pleading in her eyes. "Please Lelouch. Wear them for me and then meet me in my room. Please. We can talk." She looked over to the girls. They had shaken their heads no. Euphemia knew what that meant. They didn't think that it would get Lelouch to come over. Euphemia sighed and looked back to Lelouch. "Or whatever." she moaned.

"Um…?" Lelouch wasn't sure about what to say. He thought about calling Kallen and the others out since he knew they were there. Maybe it was time to stop this game they were playing. Before Lelouch could say anything, he heard a knock on his door.

"Lelouch?"

Lelouch could recognize the voice through the door which gave him an idea. He turned back to Euphemia and smiled. "Okay Euphie. I'll meet you there."

Euphemia looked surprised. She thought that he couldn't be serious in listening to her. Before she could say anything, Lelouch cut off the webcam connection between them. Euphemia started to get worried. It showed through her face.

On the other side of her, Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. were happy. "Yes! We got Lelouch!" Kallen said among them. "Good Euphie. I thought you were going to blow it for a minute there."

Euphemia's head dropped. She was not looking for to seeing Lelouch in a red pair of underwear.

"All right. The next thing. When Lelouch is standing in front of the camera, it will automatically take pictures of him. That way, we can show them to everyone. Euphie. Make sure Lelouch is standing far enough back so that we can see his face and what he's wearing." Kallen instructed.

Euphemia placed her head on her hand as she looked to the side. "Whatever." she muttered.

Shirley looked concerned. "Guys? Maybe we're going too far with this." she told them.

The serious looks did not leave from Kallen and C.C.'s faces. They started walking out of the room and Shirley followed behind him. "Maybe it was wrong for you to help us in the first place." C.C. said.

They walked out and closed the door behind them. Euphemia shook her head. Still, she did not want to see Lelouch anytime soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lelouch had opened the door to his room. He was glad to see the person standing there. "Suzaku."

Suzaku walked in. "Hey. You wanted to see me?"

Lelouch walked back over to the computer. "Actually. Euphie wants to see you."

Suzaku tried to control his face that had started to lighten up once he heard Euphemia's name but some of it had started to show through. "Really?"

Lelouch smirked as he looked to Suzaku. Little did Suzaku realize that Lelouch was up to something. "Yeah but only one condition."

* * *

Euphemia laid on her bed, looking up at the ceiling. Her hands rested on her stomach. She wondered when Lelouch might come in. She was not looking forward to it. Then, there was a knock on her door. She turned her head over. "Come in." she moaned.

There was another few knocks on the door. She sighed as she got up, figuring that Lelouch mustn't have heard her. "I hoped that you're dressed Lelouch." She opened her door but then her eyes widened in surprise.

"Lelouch? Why wouldn't he be dressed?"

Euphemia's mouth dropped. "Suzaku?!"

He stood in front of her smiling with a trench coat on and a grin on his face.

Euphemia was still in shock. "What are you doing here?"

Suzaku walked inside passed her. Euphemia closed the door behind her. "Lelouch told me that you wanted to see me."

Euphemia sat on the bed and sighed with relief with her hands in her lap. She closed her eyes. That must've meant that Lelouch found a way out of coming to her room. "Yeah. Finally we can be alone."

Suzaku grabbed onto the inside of his coat. "And for some reason, he told me that you wanted me to wear this." He opened his coat and dropped it on the ground to revealing the underwear that was intended for Lelouch to wear on him. Euphemia's eyes widened as she put her hands to her lips in shock. At first, she couldn't believe that Lelouch had got him to do that. Then, the more she thought about it, the less surprise she had started to get. She sighed as she shook her head. "Lelouch" she moaned under her breath.

Suddenly, there was a flash behind Suzaku. He turned around to see what it was. "What was that?"

Euphemia shook her head. She wasn't thinking about what Kallen has said to her. Little did they know, it was the webcam behind them. Suzaku sat down on the bed beside her. He was a little worried since she seemed a little upset. "Are you okay?"

Euphemia shook her head. She turned her head toward him and smiled with her eyes closed. "I'm fine. I'm just glad you're here."

She flopped back on the bed. Suzaku laid beside her, smiling.

"This is nice." she said. Euphemia liked how peaceful it was and that she was nowhere around Lelouch, Kallen, Shirley, or C.C.

"Yeah." Suzaku agreed. He had his hands on the back of his head, looking up toward the ceiling like Euphemia.

Then, Euphemia spoke one more time. "Suzaku…Can you put some clothes on?" she asked nervously.

Suzaku grinned with his eyes. He thought she would never ask. "That would be nice right about now." agreeing with her.

* * *

_I hoped that you liked the chapter and will stay reading for the next and last one. As always, let me know if you like._


	7. The Night At The Dance

_Hey everyone! Thanks for waiting for the last and final chapter of this story. I hope that you'll like it._

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Night At The Dance:**

Kallen, C.C., and Shirley were sitting at the table in the student council room. In their hands were pictures that were taken at last night's party in Euphemia's room. They were very disappointed.

Kallen growled out loud. "These pictures are worthless! Lelouch didn't even show up last night!"

C.C. shuffled through the pictures like the others. "It seems that he somehow figured out what were up to and got Suzaku to take his place." C.C. added.

Shirley continued looking through them before looking at the others. "Well that's how smart Lulu is."

A few seconds later, Euphemia walked in with a smile on her face. At first, she didn't know that the other girls were in the room. She was in a world of her own. She was glad that she spent time with Suzaku. They hadn't been able to see each other since the crazy plan started.

"Euphie!" Kallen's voice shouted out.

Euphemia snapped out of her trance and looked over to see who called her. She realized that Kallen and the others were sitting there at the table. "What is this? We didn't get any pictures of Lelouch. We only got pictures of Suzaku in the underwear we were trying to get Lelouch to wear." Kallen said with a disappointed, upset tone. She stood up in front of Euphemia. "Did you tell Lelouch what we were up to?"

Euphemia looked nervous. She didn't want to give away that Lelouch was in on it too.

Then, Shirley had spoken up. "Maybe Lelouch just figured it out." she suggested.

Kallen sighed, calming down and sat back down in her seat. Euphemia was glad that Shirley had said something. That way, they couldn't get mad at her for actually telling Lelouch.

"Well the dance is tonight. What are we going to do about Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Well. I guess he's going with Euphemia. So we can go and try to figure out something there." Kallen said.

"All right. Enough is enough!" The girls turned their attention to Euphemia. "It's too late now. You guys haven't been able to get Lelouch so maybe you should let it go. Go talk to him and maybe one of you will get to go with him and I could go with Suzaku." They looked at her for a few seconds. Euphemia thought that she had finally got through to them. At least she hoped that she did. Then, the girls turned back to each other.

"All right. We have until tonight to think of a way to get Lelouch." Kallen told them.

Euphemia's head dropped. It was no use. She walked out of the room before they could involve her in their next plan. She went to go find Lelouch and Suzaku so she could tell who she was really going to the dance with.

In the gym, Suzaku was practicing his fighting. Lelouch was walking toward him. Suzaku turned around and smiled. "Hey Lelouch."

Lelouch stopped nearby him. "Suzaku. You seem happy."

Suzaku couldn't get being with Euphemia out of his mind. "Yeah. I finally got to spend time with Euphie thanks to you and this underwear you gave me."

Lelouch looked confused. He couldn't believe that Suzaku was still wearing that. "Huh?"

Suzaku closed his eyes still smiling. "It works out great when I'm practice."

Lelouch shook his head. He didn't want to listen to anymore or get that image in his head. Then, Euphemia walked in and went over to them. They turned their attention to her. Suzaku smiled more once he saw her. "Hey Euphie."

Euphemia walked up to Lelouch with a serious look on her face. "Lelouch. I'm ending this right now. I'm going to the dance with Suzaku."

Lelouch shrugged. It didn't matter to him. He wasn't sure about going. "Okay."

Suzaku was wondering what they were going on about as he looked between them. "But I thought you were going with me anyway."

Euphemia turned to Suzaku. "It's a long story that I'll explain to you later." Euphemia turned to Lelouch. "And Lelouch. Kallen and the others are going to be there so watch out." she warned.

Lelouch nodded. He understood that they might be up to something. Euphemia grabbed onto Suzaku's arm and headed out toward the exit.

* * *

Later that night, people were crowded in a big room that was set up by the student council. It had a huge dance floor with a stage at the front. On the wall above the stage, there was a huge screen. Euphemia walked in with Suzaku on her arm. They looked around at the huge crowd around. "Wow! There are a lot of people here." he pointed out.

Euphemia looked around, trying to spot if Kallen, Shirley, and C.C. were there. "Come on Suzaku." She pulled Suzaku's arm, walking through the crowd. If they were there, she had to know.

Lelouch was in the crowd, looking around toward the stage. Euphemia had found him first. "Lelouch! Have you seen Kallen and the others?"

"No." he responded, seriously.

Suzaku smiled at Lelouch. "So? Did you get out of taking all three of them to the dance?"

"Not exactly." Euphemia told him quickly. She was still on edge about them being there and what trouble it could cause.

Kallen, C.C., and Shirley walked over to where the three of them. Kallen put her hand on the side of her waist. "Hello Lelouch."

"Ladies." he replied back. He didn't smile. There was a glare between him, Kallen, and C.C.

Shirley had decided to stay out of it. Euphemia waited to see what either one of them were going to do next. Then, Kallen spoke up. "Lelouch?! Why did you think it was okay to take all three of us to the dance?!"

Lelouch looked surprised and upset. "What?!"

Shirley had got upset. "You thought it would be okay Lulu?!"

C.C. looked toward her. "Why did you give him that name?"

Euphemia shook her head as she growled out loud. This had to end now. She walked passed them through the crowd. She thought of another way to get it through their heads.

"Euphie!" Suzaku called out. Euphemia walked out on the stage to the microphone. Milly and Rivalz that were standing nearby the stage, wondering what was going on. "All right! This needs to stop now!" she yelled out.

Lelouch and the others looked amazed.

Euphemia stood close to the microphone. "You guys need to stop arguing with Lelouch! He didn't want to take all three of you but all three of you asked without giving him a chance to say no and Kallen, this plan was stupid from the beginning!"

Everyone looked more shocked especially Kallen. Euphemia had finally gotten a chance to say what was on her mind. "I did not want to be apart of this and I did not want to date Lelouch because of some revenge plot. I didn't want to date Lelouch because…he's my half brother."

Everyone's eyes in the room widened. Lelouch couldn't believe that she had just told everyone that.

"Wait! You dated your brother?!" Shirley yelled out.

"No!" Euphemia yelled right away. "I thought this would be a chance for me to know Lelouch a little better so I hanged out with him but because of this stupid plan. Lelouch had decided to go along with it and yes. Lelouch knew the whole time because I told him."

Kallen, C.C., and Shirley turned attention to Lelouch, shocked. "Lelouch…" Kallen barely said. "You rather go out with your own sister than us?!"

Lelouch was shocked. "What?! No!"

Euphemia put her hands to her head with her eyes closed. She couldn't believe that this was seriously going on. "Lelouch! Kallen…everybody! Just come up here! Lelouch decide now who do you want to go with! I all ready have a date and his name is Suzaku Kururugi and because of this stupid plan, I have been spending less time with him but not anymore!"

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, not sure about what to say. Then a boy's voice from deep in the crowd spoke up. "So? Did you really date your brother?"

Euphemia baled her fists together. "No!" she shouted out. She looked toward the direction Lelouch was in. "Lelouch! Come up here now with Kallen, C.C., and Shirley and pick one of them!" Afterwards, Euphemia stomped off of the stage.

Lelouch and the others didn't move. Since nothing was happen, Milly had decided to go on stage. She took the microphone in her hand. "Okay then. Let's have Lelouch come up here to choose who his date to the dance should be!"

Everyone started cheering. Lelouch looked at the girls. They didn't say anything to each other so all four of them decided to go up there. Euphemia returned back to her place beside Suzaku. He was still in shock. "Euphie?"

She closed her eyes. "I'm sorry Suzaku. I wanted to tell you but I didn't want to get you involved in this love…whatever is it."

Suzaku smiled a little. "Why didn't you just tell them no?"

Euphemia sighed. She wondered why herself. "I don't know. I thought that maybe something would work out. Still I'm sorry."

He closed his eyes. "It's okay."

On stage, Lelouch stood apart from Kallen, C.C., and Shirley on stage. "All right Lelouch! Who is it going to be?!" Milly said into her microphone.

Everyone started calling out names. Lelouch was sure about who to pick. He didn't really want to be up on stage. He looked at each of the girls, thinking about what he liked about each of them. Shirley leaned forward as she looked at him smiling. She had been his friend for a while. She was usually nice.

Then, he looked at Kallen who was standing in the middle. She was a little pushy but she was feisty. It was something he could enjoy.

Then, there was C.C. There wasn't much he could say about her but she was… interesting. People continued calling out names. Euphemia and Suzaku stood watching in silence. Milly walked over to Lelouch. "So? Who is it going to be?"

Lelouch needed to find a way so that he wouldn't have any of them mad at him. Lelouch smirked with his eyes closed. "Well it would be a hard decision between them and I don't want them to be here alone so if they will have me, I would like all of them to be my dates. Just as friends."

Everyone looked surprised. Kallen, C.C., and Shirley's mouth's had dropped. They couldn't believe that Lelouch had done that. Euphemia shook her head with her eyes closed. She just hoped that the same thing wouldn't start all over again. Kallen was about to say something but Shirley rushed over to Lelouch and took his hand. She wanted this to be over to and try not to get back at Lelouch. "It's okay Lelouch. We all came here to have fun away."

Kallen was surprised at what Shirley had done. She went over and took Lelouch's arm from Shirley. "Right. We just came to have fun."

C.C. slid in between Kallen and Lelouch and grabbed his arm. "Yes. Fun."

Euphemia shook her head again. The girls walked down with Lelouch from the stage set on getting his attention. Suzaku looked to Euphemia. "Looks like Lelouch got out of this one."

Euphemia was wondering how he did. "Yeah. He did."

Suzaku looked over at Euphemia. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

She was glad that he had ask that. "Please before I get involved in their next scheme." Euphemia and Suzaku turned around and walked toward the exit. "So what was with the underwear thing?"

Euphemia shook her head. "Don't ask."

_

* * *

_

I hoped that you liked the end of the story. As always, let me know if you like.


End file.
